crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Rilla Roo
Rilla Roo is a character that was introduced in Crash Bash. He is a cross between a gorilla and a kangaroo. Appearances Crash Bash Rilla Roo is one of the playable characters in the game. He helps Uka Uka's team against Aku Aku's team. He is the same type of player as Dingodile. In pogo stick levels, he uses a power drill as a pogo stick but has weak throwing power in Crate Crush levels. This is his only appearance to date. In the out-tro credits, of the Japanese version of Crash Bash, it reveals that after Crash Bash, Rilla Roo wished to become Koala Kong's agent, so he opened up a restaurant in Hollywood with Dingodile. Personality According to the Crash Bash Manual, Rilla Roo has the disposition of a train wreck and prefers to take his time around the arena, suggesting that he is rather patient. Despite this, the same manual also states that he is a first stringer and that he considers himself a closer. Rilla Roo can often be seen jumping around, hooting wildly and laughing as he taunts his foes. Along with his circus-like attire and tendency to linger around in a battle, he appears to have a clownish, prankster personality. Making fools out of his opponents seems to be equally important to serving his master Uka Uka. His eagerness to go into business with Dingodile and Koala Kong in the Japanese epilogue to Crash Bash also suggests that he is surprisingly entrepreneurial and possibly a bit of a spendthrift. Appearances *''Crash Bash'' Gallery Rilla Roo Crash Bash Cutscenes.png|Rilla Roo in the Crash Bash cutscenes. Crash Bash Rilla Roo Cutscenes.png|Rilla Roo in the Crash Bash cutscenes. Rilla Roo Crash Bash.png|Rilla Roo in Crash Bash. rillaroo_g1.png|Rilla Roo riding a dragon in Dragon Drop. rillaroo_g2.png|Rilla Roo in Crash Bash's opening cut-scene. rillaroo.png|Rilla Roo wielding a spiked hammer in Mallet Mash. RillaRoo.png|Rilla Roo 3D Artwork. Crash bash japan inside cover.jpg rilla-skate.png|Rilla Roo skidding on ice in Snow Bash. rilla-pogo.png|Rilla Roo and Dingodile on pogo sticks in Pogo Painter. Rilla-tank.png|Rilla Roo defeating an opponent in Desert Fox. rilla yak.png|Rilla Roo with a dish of yakiniku for his meat shop. rillaspin.gif|Rilla Roo's tail spinning attack. rilla-shadow.png|Rilla Roo's silhouette and bio in the manual of Crash Bash. 81ZLetn7eXL.jpg|A render of Rilla Roo deflecting a steel ball in his Ballistix ship. 6jphakrgo9821.jpg|Rilla Roo's Western icon. character-icons-1.png|Rilla Roo's Japanese icon. Screenshot_20190222-021858~2.png|Rilla Roo looking around. rillataunt.gif|Rilla Roo taunting in Drain Bash. Trivia *Rilla Roo was allegedly going to be a playable character in Crash Nitro Kart, but got cut along with N. Brio, Nina Cortex, and The Komodo Brothers. *He was called Kanga-Rilla when the game was in production. It is similar to the names of mutants Dingodile created after Crash Team Racing, the Kanga-Rooster and the Dingo-Rilla. Taking the CTR ending into account, it is possible that Rilla Roo might be one of Dingodile's creations, but it has never been confirmed. **This is also supported by the fact that Rilla Roo started working with Dingodile, as talked about in the out-ro credits of the Japanese version. *Both he and Dingodile have the same abilities, weaknesses, advantages and disadvantages. *He is one of the two kangaroo characters that have been mutated. The other is Ripper Roo. *In the Crash Bash manual, he is explained as having "the disposition of a train wreck", and his photo is a black silhouette with a description saying "he doesn't like having his photo taken". *He is one of the only two major characters before Crash of the Titans whose species is a hybrid. The other is Dingodile. *Even though he is a cross between a gorilla and a kangaroo, the only obvious parts of him that are kangaroo are his tail and feet. *He was featured on MTV Multiplayer's blog as part of their article, "Who Is The Best Video Game Monkey, Ape Or Other Primate?". The Doom Monkeys were also featured in that article. *In the out-ro credits, in the Japanese version of Crash Bash, Dr. Nitrus Brio states that Rilla Roo was created with the genes of Ripper Roo. **Because of this, it is possible that N. Brio actually created Rilla Roo, since he knew how Rilla Roo was created. *When left idle for a while in a Ballistix game, Rilla Roo will comically look to the side and scratch at his armpit. *Despite being a lesser known character initially, Rilla Roo has made a name for himself as one of the most popular internet memes in the online Crash fan community. This is mainly the result his brief, unexplained existence and amusing appearance and voice. Specifically, the announcer's line, "Rilla Roo wins," is commonly quoted when the character is brought up, particularly on Reddit. YouTuber Caddicarus, who is well known for his Crash Bandicoot videos, also helped popularise the character, constantly referring to him as "Gorilla Monkey Anus Face". *Rilla Roo is the only completely original character created for Crash Bash, and as such is the only non-Naughty Dog created character in the series to debut on the first PlayStation. es:Rilla Roo fr:Rilla Roo it:Rilla Roo ja:リラ・ルー pl:Rilla Roo pt:Rilla Roo pt-br:Rila Roo ru:Рилла Ру Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Crash Bash Category:Antagonists Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Mutants Category:Enemies Category:Males